The Cold Place
by Team Snufkin
Summary: A one-shot detailing Spit Fyre's account of the rescue at the end of Queste. Read&Review because you love me...


**Long time no see... I've been trying my hand in other categories. I've also been out of ideas. I'm in the process of a Septimus Heap fanfic, but have no idea how to start it. This is just a random idea that occurred to me this morning. Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Characters and locations belong to Angie Sage.  
**

I smell breakfast.

My nose twitches, and in seconds I am wide awake. Breakfast smells particularly good today. And I can hear footsteps and voices. There are three people coming, not just the keeper. Why? Can't he carry breakfast alone?

I wish.

Mm, that smells great.

Oh. It's the purple-dragon-mother. Oh. She's got sausages and bananas.

_Oh._

She can't set the buckets down fast enough. I think I've split one, because sausage and banana is splattered everywhere. Or maybe I just kicked it over. Never mind. I lick it off every surface.

She's talking to me now. What did she just say? _ Spit Fyre, I am taking the place of your Imprintor. You must do as you are told_.

Fair enough. Is there any more breakfast?

- -

I'm flying, a long way. There are trees below me, masses and masses of them. The wind is cold against my scales. It feels nice.

I decide to try a double figure of eight going into a nose dive and surfacing at the last possible moment. Yes. That sounds fun.

I loop the loops with ease. I've done it before, with my Imprintor. Now for the nose dive.

I plummet towards the earth.

There is a lot of screaming and shouting.

Oops.

I forgot about my passengers. My stand-in Navigator obviously doesn't like somersaults as much as the usual once. That would be why she is screaming so loud. And now the purple-dragon-mother is yelling, _again_. What have I done this time? Oh yes. She told me something before we left. Um... no diving, that was it.

Oops again.

She can shout all she likes. Was a wicked figure of eight though.

- -

What? Land here? I don't like the look of this place. Lots of snow. I don't like snow. And the big grey building, it looks nothing like home.

That's a lot of people there. They can't all want a ride.

Ooh. My Imprintor. Does that mean I don't have to obey the purple-dragon-mother any more?

I hope so. The shouting is getting on my nerves.

Oh look. They're all embracing. Nice. While you hug and kiss and smile, my talons are freezing into dust.

Perhaps I should breathe fire, warm everyone up.

Oh no. Not more screaming. I've had enough to last me a lifetime.

- -

It's getting dark. I'm hungry. What are we doing here? Can we go home?

Most of them seem to think so. My Imprintor and Navigator are there. And someone else. I remember him throwing things at me when I was learning to fly. Lucky I was good at dodging. Who else is that? A boy and a girl. I've seen them before. The girl had a boat. With bacon on it.

That was good bacon, that was.

What was that?  
_Other way, you stupid overgrown lizard. Other way!_  
Oops. I must concentrate on where I am going.

Wait. Overgrown lizard? That settles it. I'm going to do a _triple_ figure of eight. Then beat my record on low nose-diving.

--

It's almost dark now. The ground beneath me is covered in a rug of hand-woven shadow. Almost home now. Just as well. I'm _really_ tired. I've got seven passengers- _seven­-_ and its been one of those all-day flights. They didn't need me to get them to the cold place, they managed it themselves. Can't they find their way back as well?  
Actually, that's quite mean. I like a long flight, anyway. And it's good to know my Imprintor and his friends aren't still at the cold place.  
I can see home. At long last. I can see a place to land. And I can smell dinner. There's a lot of screaming as I descend, and something about idiotic scaly brutes and wing-clipping.  
Ow.  
I land spectacularly- well, spectacularly-ish. At least I didn't land on people or buildings. My passengers dismount, sighing with relief, and fall into the arms of the waiting family and friends. That's one adventure over for now. I am led back to my kennel. Food and sleep beckon.  
I pause for a moment and look into the distance. I watch my Imprintor until he disappears into the shadows, surrounded by his family. Then I turn my attention over completely to supper.  
Sausages and bananas. Yum.

**Reviews? I'm taking requests for random one-shots people want me to write. xxxxx**


End file.
